Oh Kee
by CopInsane
Summary: Masa remajaku memang tidak begitu indah, namun setidaknya ada Kee ... (not kipas-fiksi 4 vampire diaries)


Alunan lagumengalir di telingaku. Tenang rasanya dapat beristirahat sejenak setelah seriusbelajar di sekolah. Di depan jendela, matahari sedang bersinar sangat terang,tak ada satu pun awan yang berani menghalangi sinarnya, seolah takut terbakar membetulkan earphone di telingaku, kemudian menaruh kepalaku di antarakedua lenganku yang terlipat. Hari ini lelah rasanya, walaupun masih beberapajam lagi sebelum pulang.

Aku jaditeringat temanku, yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung tiba setelah pamit dengan walikelas. Kian namanya, anggota OSIS yang paling sibuk. Dia selalu tekun dalammenjalani setiap tugas yang ditanggungkan kepadanya. Entah tugas apapun itu,mulai menjaga kunci ruang OSIS, sampai yang butuh kerja keras seperti membuatsususan acara. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan iklhas dan sabar, tapi tetap saja,usahanya selalu berakhir tidak seperti apa yang ia selalu dia cowok yang baik. Mungkin karena dia satu satunya teman cowokyang aku punya.

Kemarin padajam istirahat Kian bercerita kepadaku kalau sekolahku ini akan mengadakansebuah acara spesial. Hari H nya masih lama sih, sekitar 1 bulan, tapi akusudah lihat dia sudah sangat sibuk. Aku hanya khawatir dia menjadi terlaluantusias dengan acaranya dan melupakan hal hal lainnya.

"Eh Glory,OSIS mau buat acara loh," kata Kian pada saat itu, matanya berbinar binar, adasedikit aura kesombongan juga di sana.

"Wah, acaraapa ?" tanyaku dengan nada sok ingin tau.

"KompetisiBasket se-Kabupaten, dan kamu tau nggak ketua panitianya siapa ?"

"Nggak tuh,siapa?" tanyaku lagi, walaupun sebenarnya aku tau kalau yang akan jadi ketuapanitianya dia, siapa lagi?

Kianmembiarkan aku menatapnya agak lama, kemudian dia berteriak kencang sekali,"aku!"

Suaranyamenggelegar sampai ke ujung ruangan kelas. Untung saja teman teman kamimemiliki individualism yang tinggi, dan super cuek. Tak ada satupun yangmenoleh atau sekedar berdehem. Aku menutup mataku cepat, telingaku berdengingbeberapa saat. Kemudian aku menatapnya lagi dan langsung nyengir.

"Waaah!"

"Iya, kerenkan, aku baru sekali ini loh, jadi ketua panitia," katanya menatapku denganpandangan sombong itu lagi, "doain biar acaranya sukses ya."

Aku menganggukperlahan. Setelah obrolan itu, Kian segera menghampiri teman temannya yangsedang saling bercanda di sudut kelas, tempatnya para laki laki. Ada si kecilShane, ada Mark, dan Nicky si tukang tidur; para sahabat Kian dan sekaligussahabatku juga. Sedangkan para cewek bakalan membentuk kelompok kelompok bisa tiga, empat, atau lebih. Dan mereka semua tidak pernah terpisahsatu sama lain. Ingin aku rasanya memiliki teman berkelompok seperti itu, tapisaat kupikir pikir lagi rasanya bakalan boring kalau teman bermainnya itu itusaja. Tidak sepertiku yang walaupun memiliki Kian sebagai sahabat, aku jugabisa berteman dengan siapa saja. Bisa juga disebut netral. Aku pikir hanya adasatu anak netral di kelas ini, dan itu aku. Tapi saat aku menceritakannya padaKian, ia malah mentertawakanku. Menyebalkan sekali.

Setelah jamistirahat ada kelas menggambar, kesukaannya Kian. Aku jadi kepikiran dia handphone-ku. Kuketik sms kepadanya.

Km dmn? Kls gambar bntr lagi! Cpt balik ..

Tapi aku takkunjung melihat batang hidung Kian, kulihat lagi handphone-ku. Sudah ada tandacentang disana, itu artinya seharusnya Kian sudah menerima pesan itu dan segerakembali ke kelas. Apa sih spesialnya acara itu, sehingga ia melupakan kelasfavoritnya ?

Aku mencobamenunggu. Tapi bahkan saat kelas ini hampir berakhir, ia juga tak kunjung tiba.

"Mark, kamudapat pesan dari Kian nggak?" tanyaku pada Mark yang duduk di belakangku.

"Aku nggakpernah dapat pesan dari dia, kan biasanya kamu yang dikasi pesan," balasnya, "Memangada apa?"

"Kian absen."

"Lalu ?"

"Ya kan nggakbiasanya Kian absen di kelas menggambar," jelasku, sepertinya Mark masih nggakngeh dengan arah pembicaraan kita.

"Ya mana akutau," Mark menyerngit dan melanjutkan coretannya, "uda ah jangan ngobrol terus,ntar gurunya marah."

"Kamu kantemennya, masa nggak tau sih?"

"Justru kamuyang harusnya tau, kamu kan pacarnya!"

Sebuahpenghapus melayang di langit langit kelas, penghapusnya mendarat tepat diantaraku dan Mark. Aku menjerit pelan, begitu pula Mark.

" *sensor*apaan nih?" aku sangat kesal, sampai sampai tak menyadari dengan siapa yangmembuat penghapus itu bisa melayang.

Seorang wanitaberkacamata tebal, dengan kuas raksasa yang selalu dibawanya kemana mana sedangmenatap kami dengan tatapan mautnya. Aku yakin walaupun aku tidak menceritakankisah berikutnya, kalian sendiri akan tau bagaimana rasanya kalau dimarahi untungnya, guru killer ini bukan ahli di bidang hafalan, jadi diatidak akan mengajar kami di bidang itu. Sudah mata pelajarannya susah, gurunyatambah nyusahin aja. Hah, gimana bisa pinter nih.

Sudah tigahari ini Kian sering tidak masuk beberapa jam pelajaran. Alasannya selalu sama,tentang acara itu. Dan selama itu juga ia jarang memberiku pesan singkat. Akusemakin kesepian saja di kelas selama jam kosong atau jam istirahat. Hanya adasepasang headset dan sebuah handphone butut yang menemaniku selama jam beberapa menit saja aku keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan atau buangair, itupun juga pasti sendirian.

Pada harikeempat aku lihat Kian sudah masuk ke kelas lebih sering. Dia hanya akan mengurusi acaranya itu pada saatjam kosong atau jam istirahat. Sebenarnya aku senang dia tidak sering keluyuranpada jam KBM, tapi meninggalkanku saat jam kosong atau jam istirahat rasanya samasaja dengan meninggalkanku saat sebelumnya.

Dan begitulahseterusnya, KIan terus saja sibuk, sampai akhirnya pada hari H tersebut.

"Glory!Cepetan, udah mau mulai tuh pertandingannya!" aku mendengar di sebrang jalanMark dan Shane berteriak ke arahku, yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli minuman.

"IYA!" akubalas berteriak, "haduh, aku nggak jadi deh pak."

Aku menyebrangjalan tanpa menoleh kanan kiri, karena aku tau kalau memang kawasan itu sedangfree car karena penontonnya pasti akan sangat banyak mengingat kalau kompetinsiini sampai tingkat kabupaten.

"Mana mana?"aku berdesak desakan, bersama ribuan orang lainnya, sambil mencoba mengintip kedalam ring tempat arena pertandingan basket.

Nginggg ….

Suara microfonmenggema ke seluruh tempat, seseorang yang bertubuh besar menghampiri microfonitu. Aku tidak begitu tau siapa dia, tapi sepertinya itu kepala sekolahku.

"Pertama tamamarilah kita panjatkan puji syukur kepada Tuhan, atau berkat dan rahmatnya, …"

"Wah, kalauudah tau kalau masih acara sambutan sih aku masih bisa ngantri di bapak jualantadi," gerutuku.

"Tapi kalaumau ke sana mah susah, tuh lihat, di belakang kita banyak penonton yang jugamau lihat," kata Shane, menoleh ke belakang sambil menunjuk nunjuk sekerumunanorang yang saling dorong untuk dapat melihat ke dalam.

Setelahsambutan acara aku melihat jejeran kursi berwarna merah yang diatasnya diberitandu hijau. Disitu ada beberapa juri yang siap dengan kertas nilai dan juga jejeran kursi berwarna biru dibelakang para juri, disitu tampak parapanitia acara duduk berjejer sambil berbisik bisik. Aku melihat di salah satujejeran itu ada Kian, yang terlihat sedikit pucat, tapi bibirnya terustersenyum. Sepertinya dia begitu puas dengan acara yang ia buat.

Pertandinganberlangsung dengan seru. Pertandingan pembuka dimulai dari tim putra SMP 5dengan tim putra SMP 9. Kedua tim tampak sangat bekerja keras. Tim juri sampaikewalahan melihat mereka. Dan pada akhirnya tim putra SMP 9 lah yang menjadipemenangnya. Pertandingan kedua adalah dari tim putri SMP 8 dan SMP 1. Walau fisikmereka lebih kecil dari pada tim putra yang lainnya, mereka tetap semangatmengayang bola dan mendriblenya kesana kemari. Dan pertandingan pun selesai dandiambil-lah beberapa semifinal. Semua orang berteriak memanggil idola merekamasing masng. Aku sih, nggak terlalu antusias dengan acara ini, jadi dari tadiaku hanya melambai lambaikan tanganku. Setelah beberapa jam, tampak lapanganpertandingan yang kosong dengan beberapa kursi berjejer tak beraturan. Di luarlapangan banyak sampah sampah makanan ringan berserakan dimana mana. Walaupunmasih ada beberapa anak yang nongkrong, tapi di sekitar lapangan sudah tampaksepi. Jalanan sudah mulai padat dengan alat transportasi, sepertinya jam FreeCar sudah tak berlaku lagi.

Aku adalahsalah satu dari beberapa orang yang sedang nongkrong. Tentu saja bersama parakawan kawanku, Shane, Mark, dan Nicky. Kami berbincang ringan sambil menyeruputminuman. Nicky tak henti hentinya bercerita tentang idolanya dari tim basketputri SMP 1. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya membicarakan tentang betapa ramainyaacara tadi. Aku berniat memuji Kian sebagai dalang dibalik acara ini besok.

Tetapi saatkami berniat untuk pulang, kami bertemu Kian di dekat lapangan. Dia sedangduduk di tanah. Wajahnya tampak lesu dan badannya basah karena keringat. Memanghari ini sedang sangat panas, matahari selalu bersinar terang akhir akhir tidak mungkin sengatan matahari membuatnya seperti ini, kulihat dia hanyaduduk di bawah tenda dan tidak melakukan apa apa selain berbincang denganpanitia acara lainnya. Akhirnya kami menghampirinya.

"Capek ya?"kataku, sambil mencari tempat bersih untuk duduk. Mark, Nicky, dan Shane jugaikut duduk.

"Iya, kayaknyatanganku pegel banget."

"Yang harusnyapegel kan kita kita para supporter," kata Nicky, sambil menunjukkan tangannyayang mulai membiru karena sering diangkat ke atas untuk menyoraki idolanya.

"Kamu nggakngerti," balas Kian, menatap lesu kea rah Nicky, "beberapa hari ini aku kurangtidur."

"Pasti garagara ngurusin acara beginian kan?" kataku.

Kianmengangguk pelan, "setiap hari pulang sekolah itu langsung ke ruang OSIS,bicarain tentang acara ini, bahkan sampai malam hari."

Kian dulupernah mengalami hal buruk seperti ini tahun lalu, saat kami masih kelas 7 sangat antusias dipilih menjadi bendahara 3 OSIS, dan semenjak dia dipilih,dia jadi jarang bercanda denganku, dia terlalu serius mengurusi teman temanOSISnya itu. Dan seperti hari ini, dulu dia juga sakit. Aku juga telahmenasehatinya, tapi setelah melihat hari ini Kian sakit, aku rasa Kian bukanorang yang suka mendengarkan perkataan orang lain.

"Tuh kan,"kataku, "kamu udah harus mulai berhenti dari OSIS."

Kian langsungmenatapku tajam, sepertinya ia benar benar tidak setuju, "NGGAK!"

"Aku bisa ajajadi ketua OSIS tahun depan, atau tahun ini, aku nggak mungkin nyerah cumangara gara sakit begini," jelasnya singkat. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Iya," katakusingkat, kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Ok ok, Glorynggak bermaksud buat ngeluarin kamu dari OSIS, dia itu cuman peduli sama kamu,"kata Mark, aku mendengarnya samar saat aku mulai berjalan menjauh, "cuman maukasi tau kamu aja, semoga aja kamu mau ngertiin dia."

Aku mendengarlangkah kaki Shane, Mark dan Nicky. Mereka berjalan ke arahku, dan meninggalkanKian sendirian disana.

Keesokanharinya, seperti biasa aku sedang bercanda bersama kawan kawanku, dan tanpasadar aku melihat bangku Kian yang kosong. Pasti gara gara OSIS lagi, mengerti apa isi pikiranku, Shane menepuk bahuku.

"Sabar ya,"katanya. Aku menggangguk pelan.

Tak lamakemudian, Kian datang. Ada senyuman terlukis di wajahnya, aku pikir dia akanminta maaf kepadaku dan pada kawan kawan lainnya, tetapi ia hanya duduk disampingku dan mengatakan sebuah berita yang membuatku tambah sedih.

"Tahun ini,aku jadi ketua OSIS!" jeritnya, aku tersenyum tipis, "iya, bayangin aja, inipasti gara gara acara pertandingan basket lalu! Sudah aku bilang kan, kalauusaha kerasku bakalan berhasil."

"Wah selamatya," jawabku, mataku berkaca kaca, aku tidak bisa menahannya, walau akupaksakan tersenyum, aku tetap tidak bisa.

"Kamu koksedih sih ? Apa kamu nggak suka aku punya jabatan penting di OSIS?"

Akumendorongnya keras sampai ia hampir jatuh.

"PIKIR SAJASENDIRI," jeritku, sambil menahan tangis, aku menggebrak pintu dan keluarkelas.

Saat akumelewati lorong, tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang. Saat kulihat wajahnya, akutersadar siapa dia. Wajahnya lonjong dan ia memiliki jenggot yang lumayanpanajng. Kumisnya tebal dan sorot matanya tajam tapi bersahabat. Ia adalah . Guru Agama, sekaligus guru IPS.

"Kenapa kamunangis ?" tanyanya.

Kemudian akubercerita semuanya, tentang pertandingan itu, OSIS, dan semuanya.

"Kamu memangpunya niat yang baik terhadap Kian," katanya, mulai menjelaskan setelah lamamendengarkan curhatku, "tapi dia juga punya kesenangan pribadi, yang tidak bisakamu ganggu. Bapak setuju dengan niat kamu, bapak tau itu benar, tapi kalaukamu terlalu memfikirkan hal hal seperti itu, itu baru tidak baik. Besok bapakakan beritahu Kian. Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu, coba berikan maaf terbesarmupada KIan. Bapak tau dia butuh itu."

Benar saja,keesokan harinya, aku lihat Kian sedang duduk berdua dengan Mr. Ro. Tapi diatidak menunjukkan wajah bersalah. Apa memang aku terlalu berlebihan kepadanya?Apa aku harus senekad itu untuk memberinya pelajaran dengan mengadukannya padaMr. Ro? Ah aku bingung.

Serdadu lebahmenari nari di hamparan langit biru yang terang. Aku sedang duduk santai dilorong kelas, sambil memandang serdadu lebah itu. Aku memasang earphone ku, dankuputar lagu kesukaanku. Np. Maybe Tomorrow.

Maybe tomorrow you'll say thatyou're mine  
You'll realize, I could change  
I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life  
I'll get you back someday  
Maybe tomorrow

Hanyut dalam lagu, aku takmenyadari siapa yang menepuk bahuku. Itu Kian.

"Hey," sapanya, kemudian duduk disampingku. Aku pura pura tidak melihatnya.

"Sorry ya."

"Tentang apa ?"

"Tentang nggak berterimakasihsama kamu waktu itu. Sekarang aku mau bilang makasih sama kamu, itu aja sih,"katanya, aku tersenyum dalam hati, "tapi kalau kamu nggak merespon juga nggakpapa."

"Sama sama," kataku pelan.

Hari itu, di temani ribuan lebah,kita saling bertatapan.


End file.
